Secrets Revealed
by Silver Winged One
Summary: Broken, damaged, lost, wounded, two lost, two gained. Reincarnation? A lost idea, a figment of the imagination. Chances unforeseen, awaken. A new destiny forged by fate. New troubles await. Stronger together, the pack who was wrecked. A happier ending awaits the two, who will change the future, who take the forms that were lost. A happier ending for Paul and Isabella, for the pack.
1. The 'Rebirth'

Secrets Revealed

Chapter One

A howl sounded on the eastern part of the reservation and instantly, several more howls answered it. Forms changed shape all over the Rez but were torn as another howl sounded from the west. Hesitation called the leader to come forth and bark that half go west and the others east, and instantly, they were in motion. Paws beat the earth rhythmically as their breaths were synchronized. In, twelve beats, out eight beats, in, twelve beats, out eight beats. The east group arrived first, shifting back and pulling on their spare clothes, and the west group arrived at their destination moments later. Whines and whimpers were heard, only to be broken up with the occasional scream, on both sides of the reservation, the group so intuned with one another that they heard both sides even though they were only at one. The deafening combinations made the leader fall to the floor, before his wolf snarled at him to help his brother and his mate. He rushed forward to his brother, whose hand was being squeezed in a death grip by his screaming mate. The leader rushed to open the front door, the familiar heartbeat behind it behind rushed inside. Action immediately took place as the males backed up, all but the leader who took his place at the other side of the thrashing female. The new female gave orders, echoed by the leader to be fulfilled as everyone gathered what was required. Minutes passed by achingly slow as the leader of the group and the mate of the screaming woman grew anxious, each growling lowly under their breath and being berated by the small woman on the floor in front of them. She slowly got the woman into a more comfortable situation and arranged what she would need around her.

"Okay, Emily, I need you to start pushing now. Ready?"

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

Much of the same action was going on in the house to the west, as people scrambled to move their pack brother's mate downstairs where she was needed. Frantically scrambling to move her carefully without jostling her or causing her more harm was a challenge, but it was managed. Once on the couch on the main level, another woman, familiar yet also an outsider to the group, ordered out commands. The same tasks were ordered out, the acting leader once again having to echo them to get any response. The near same materials were brought, and arranged around the screaming wolf mate.

The eldest female crouched on the floor in front of the thrashing young female, placing a hand on her soothingly before saying, "Okay, Kim, are you ready to push?"

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

Celebratory howls were heard all around the reservation, as two new lives were born into the pack, one male and one female.

Paul Michael Cameron and Isabella Marie Uley...

**A/N And so the legacy continues. All will be explained in later life chapters. Only the first few chapters will be with the pack as babies, and I have so many things in store for you guys. I hope you stick with me through this! As I promised in the info alert on IHS, this story will ABSOLUTELY have a happier ending! ;)**

_Thanks for reading!_

_Silver_


	2. The Phase

Secrets Revealed

**A/N Review responses at the bottom!**

Chapter 2

The Alpha walked with his head high, watching the newest parents in his pack hold their pups proudly. A happy coo hummed from his throat and the babies gurgled in response. Looking into the eyes of the parents, with a nod of assent to each, he made his way to the forest. His wolf howled, pacing the invisible barrier in his mind patiently. Pushing his clothing to the floor, the wolf took over, his large, russet toned shape emerging from the tree line. What he saw made a happy timbre rumble in his chest. His pack stood on the sides, their own wolf forms still hidden, as they created a path with their human bodies by kneeling on either side of the two new parents. The father in each held the pup, their mates eyes lowered to the floor respectively, as were theirs.

Walking forward slowly, a deep rumble came from his chest, drawing the attention of both of the pups. The small male pup on the right made a screeching noise that the female baby on the left echoed at a higher pitch. What happened next shocked even the alpha. The two forms vibrated harshly before seeming to fall through their fathers strong arms. The babies, so close to the ground as they were with their fathers having been kneeling, were unharmed in their warm nest, and didn't even cry as they softly hit the ground. Before the fathers could even try to reach for them, their forms both glowed white, and one new grey pup and one new white pup were before him. Whimpers and snuffles were heard from the pups until they were shushed by the cold nose of the Alpha. Carefully maneuvering them, he gently picked them both up in his teeth. Holding them high in the air as his pack howled long and loud.

Resting them back on their little nests, the Alpha made his own howl, and like it was a signal, the pups reverted back to their squirmier form, with hands and feet. Backing up two steps, the Alpha lowered his head, bending one foreleg to his chest, tilting his body as he bowed as regally as a wolf of his size could. The two pups screeched a sound that made his ears flatten, a wince pulling his head sideways, but barking his amusement, he leaned forward and took in the two newest additions to his pack's scents. One last howl from all of his pack was heard long after he had made his way back into the trees. Walking back out, he chuckled as his mate clung to him, lowering his nose to her hair, he kissed her and inhaled her scent, a strong growl coming from his mate as he smelt a new scent in her hair. Pulling her closer, he lowered his nose to her neck and smelt the scent stronger there. Whimpering, he smelt lower on her chest as it kept getting stronger. Kneeling on the floor, he centered on her stomach where the scent was strongest and a whimper fell from his throat, alerting his pack of his troubles.

His mate calmly ran a hand through his fur on his head, a smile on her lips as her eyes held tears in them. _Was his mate dying?_ Hearing his distressed thought through their bond, she shook her head, placing a hand on her belly. "I'm having your pups, Jacob."

Shocking him to no end, he knelt there, frozen, before he buried his face in her stomach, nuzzling it as a happy pure came from him. He knew this scent now, it was the scent of new life. Not daring to move from his position, the Alpha howled his joy into his mates side, his form shaking in barely repressed enthusiasm. His Betas surrounded him and rolled out their own happy timbres, the rest of his pack joining in.

Smiling up at his beautiful, _pregnant_ mate, he pulled her, gently, down into his lap, sealing her lips with his as his chest rumbled happily. Her tears of joy made him smile as he nuzzled her neck, placing soft kisses around his mark placed there and proudly displayed with her hair up and away from it in a tie.

Standing and pulling her with him, he kept her close to his side, his eyes scanning the ground to ensure that nothing would cause her to trip, and even lifted her up over a tree root in the ground. He fully pulled her into his arms and sat against the tree in the middle of the yard, surrounded by the protection his large pack provided.

The two new mothers came over to his mate and say there with their pups and he looked closer at them, now that they were out of their nests more. _How had they been able to shift? They're so young, they shouldn't have been able to, it should have killed them..._ He whined in his head, thankful that that had not been the case.

The spirits are strong in these two, my Jake, can you not feel it? His mate spoke back to him, leaning forward more to place a hand on each of the babies heads. They are not normal babies. They will be extremely powerful, this I am sure of. They will also have a life of hardship ahead of each of them, until they learn to control their phasing at least. They must be isolated from the other children, except for pack. We will become closer, stronger, because of this. I can feel it deep in my soul.

A happy croon came from my wolf at our smart mate. I pull her closer and tuck her under my chin, letting her feel the vibrations of my wolf in my chest. She sighs happily and then I can hear her wolf make a similar noise back at mine as I feel them communicating in the way that they do.

I can hear the worried, slightly elevated heartbeats of the two new mothers in my pack and feel myself soften a bit. My eyes lose a little of the yellow ring that almost constantly surrounds them now a days, and I approach them, smiling when I see the two pups in their arms. I hold my arms out and the babies are placed in them. I lean down and kiss their foreheads, breathing in their scents again. It's like a drug to me, a new scent, a scent full of life and possibilities.

"They will be strong, you know that, right? From the start they will not be normal. Their childhood will not be like that of a new child on the reservation. They have a strong connection with the spirits, and they are set up for something great. What it is, I know nothing of, but they will need to be prepared, you know that, right?"

Emily and Kim both nodded at me, looking sadly at their children, yet they had a look of awe hidden in their sorrow. I smiled at both of them, gently placing their pups in their arms.

"They will be ready, for whatever it is that is coming their way, they will be prepared. They are the next generation of strong wolves, the youngest to phase in recorded pack history, and the namesakes of two incredibly powerful people. They will be ready, for whatever is coming their way, they will be prepared."

The mothers each looked down at the child in their arms, finding their eyes open and smiling at them, both of their light blue eyes filled with happiness as the babies giggled, squirming in their mothers arms.

_They will be ready,_ my wolf told me. _But for now,_ he chuckled, _let them be babies._

**A/N Heyyoo! So you like? I know, this chapter is weird, probably unexpected, but needed for the plot. :) Thank you for reading! If you have any questions, feel free to ask me in a review or PM me about it! All reviews are welcome and appreciated! Thank you!**

hellsbells24: Can't wait to read more  
_Silver: I'm so please that you liked! I hoep you liked this chapter too!_

mum2shane: can't wait for more. i sobed like a a baby on the ending about bellas death  
_Silver: I hope I satisfied with this chapter! And honey, I did too, so much writing that chapter. My sis kept coming in my room like 'What's going on?' and I couldn't say anything because I was a wreck. I hope that you like what I have in store for this story though! I promise a happier ending!_

I love twilight bella Whitlock: I like it keep me updated  
_Silver: I am so glad that you like it and I plan on doing just that! Thanks for reviewing!_

Guest 1: Yay new story keep going!  
_Silver: Thanks so much for reading!_

nessa01: Welcome back! Oh that was so sweet of them to name their babies after then! Cant wait for next update!  
_Silver: Thanks nessa! And I thought that it was a sweet thing too, a way to keep the past alive I guess, and honor memories. I hope you liked this update!_

Horsefan122: I loved I have a secret I cant wait for more of the sequel!  
_Silver: I am so happy that you liked I have a Secret, and even happier to know that you are looking forward to reading more of Secrets Revealed! Thanks for reading!_

Mine Whitlock Cameron Lahote: ill be waiting for more lol :D  
_Silver: Lol! I hope this will do for now! I'm hoping that with shorter chapters that I'll be able to update faster. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

the newest daughter: I'm so excited to see what happens in their life this time  
_Silver: Me too! But remember, this is not the same Paul and Bella, they might not have the same kinds of things in store for them. I hope that some of that is realized in this chapter. I did not resurrect Paul and Isabella with these babies. These babies may be named after them, but I guess we will both just have to wait and see how similar they are. Even I don't know. I don't plan out the finer details in my stories until I reach them. I know where I'm headed with this, and if I take a few side trips, well, at least the evergreens are nice to look at in Forks. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy what I have planned!_

**Thanks for reading!  
**_Silver_


	3. The Alphas

Secrets Revealed

**A/N Review responses at the bottom!**

Chapter 3

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

The pack gathered around, watching in fascination as the two pups played on the floor. Being able to crawl around and scoot on their bums, the living room had to be baby proofed and blocked off to create a large playpen of sorts. Jacob sat on the couch within the barrier, within easy reach of the babies, and close enough so they could focus on him, which both were doing avidly, much the way a young child can stare mindlessly at a television. These babies had their full attention on Jacob though, watching him silently as he monitored them.

Isabella got bored and rolled onto her back, the quickest way for her to get her feet back under herself and began shuffling back towards the toy box. Paul followed after her, for wherever she went, he followed close behind.

As they began tugging on a toy they both wanted, Isabella's lower lip pouted out and Paul's eyebrows pushed together. As quick as it had been the first time, maybe even quicker, white flashed from both of them and they were wolves, a silver and a white, nipping at each other in play, toy forgotten behind them.

"**Shift back,"** his voice commanded, rushing forward to remove the baby Isabella from atop her playmate.

The phase having been totally forgotten, they stared into their Alpha's eyes, their wolves, even though they were pups, making them pay full attention to their leader.

_Shit, how much will they understand? How do I get them to stop shifting?_

Isabella broke free from the staring contest and waddled over to a chair, climbing up the fabric cushion with the ease of experience. Paul stared after her, his eyes flashing frantically between Jacob and Isabella before he followed Isabella. Paul climbed onto his feet, content to just sit there and watch Isabella as she sat regally on the chair, staring at Jacob.

Paul's eyes flashed back and forth between the two again, anxiety making little whines come from his mouth and forcing his form to wobble as he shifted again, whining at the floor once he lost sight of Isabella. Isabella shifted on the couch, her white muzzle dropping over the edge to gaze at the distressed pup. Yipping softly, she quieted his whines and jumped from the couch, rolling on the floor before waddling towards Paul.

Jacob was astonished. He could see the signs, and he knew that he was going to have a hard time with Isabella once she grew older. He could read and see the makings of an Alpha in her, much to his surprise. He had thought his own would lead, but I guess the gene that chose who would be a wolf, also could decide who would lead the pack.

"**Shift back,"** his voice commanded, sounding even more tired each time he used it. When he had both babies attention, he moved to the floor next to them, sitting cross legged, he leaned forward, allowing his eyes to shift to that of his wolf as he let them speak in only the way wolves could.

The wolves were smart, smarter than the pack realized, but they were kept on such a short leash, their full potential never fully reached as the man constantly fought the wolf for control. They were not equals, the humans thought of the relationship much the way a man does with a domestic dog. No freedom, no choice, chained to a mental post and muzzled, most wolves sat, being forced to obey the human for the only slight freedom they got, the pleasure of the phase, of the control they got from it. The wolf and the human were much like the signs of yin and yang, constantly at war, at opposites, yet each having a bit of the other, and being unable to exist without them. So much was misunderstood between the translation of wolf to man, or vice versa. The human didn't understand what they were doing to their wolf, but the wolf was unable to complain specifically. The wolf has the ability of thought, but their thoughts are vastly different from that of a humans. There isn't a balance between the two. The wolf, like a dog, can follow commands, and is relatively in tune with their surroundings, and can interpret, but it never quite fully understands. And while a man can understand and can be relatively in tune with their surroundings, it has no ability to follow commands, for how can a command be adhered, if it is not interpreted right? There can be a man who controls a wolf, and a wolf who follows the lead of its master, but there shouldn't be a master over a creature such as a wolf. A wolf is a proud animal, a fierce one, and to be tethered and muzzled and forced to submit wounds it, mentally. It harms its pride, weakens it, and therefore weakens the human, without the human even realizing it. For them to be one though, the man must give, the wolf must take, and they must listen to each other.

When Jacob felt his wolf return, he regained his eye color and sat upright. Looking down at the two before him, he smiled when he saw that they had obeyed. Isabella looked unhappy, but then what Alpha is happy bowing down to another Alpha? Being too young to fight for dominance yet, though, her wolf listened to its predecessor wisely, and retreated, for now.

Jacob gently ran his hands down the tops of both babies heads before he nudged them back to play, watching them fight over the same toy again. This time, however, instead of phasing, Paul relinquished the toy to Isabella and found some blocks to put in his mouth and gnaw on.

Jacob released a huge sigh of relief, thanking his wolf in his mind with promise of a run later. The wolf perked up, perhaps there was still hope? Maybe it is possible to teach an old dog new tricks...

Jacob stood, retreating quietly back into the kitchen where the rest of his pack waited anxiously. He was surprised to almost be tackled by the two pup's mothers. A low rumble was made instinctually in his throat, and both of their heartbeats settled. Running a hand down their hair, he led them back to their mates where they were cuddled and soothed further.

Emily looked up at Jacob, "What are we going to do?"

Jacob propped his hip against the counter, "We can really only do one thing, watch them. My wolf was able to speak with theirs, and I believe that they have come to an understanding, but I am not sure. We will have to wait and see, but I believe that they will not be shifting anymore until they are older."

Both mothers sagged in relief and he smiled, pulling his own pregnant mate to rest against him, taking some of the weight off of her swelling ankles. When she sighed in relief, he pulled her all the way up to his chest and into his arms, burying his face into her hair to speak into her ear, "You do too much. You need to be resting. It's not good for you or the pups."

She sighed, "I'm sorry, Jacob, but you know how hard it is for me to sit still!"

A low growl came from his throat when he caught the stifled yawn at the end of her sentence. Without another word from her, he was moving. With a mumbled goodbye to his packmates, he started running carefully towards his home, his own body heat kicking up to keep his mate warm on the brisk run. Entering the house, his heat spiked once more before slowly declining and his mate sighed, content.

Steadily walking into the bedroom, he shifted his mate to his right arm, using his left to pull the covers back and slide the decorative pillows to the floor. Gently easing her footwear off, he pulled the the button of her jeans and slid them down as well. Feeling the soft material of her maternity shirt, he decided she would be comfortable enough to sleep in it and gently lowered her to the sheets. She made a soft noise at the cold sheets and he climbed in beside her for a bit to let his heat warm them. Placing a kiss on her head, he was loath to leave her, but he had duties to attend to. He placed another kiss on her belly before pulling the sheets around her and moving her body pillow to her side. She rolled over with a sigh and curled around it, her brows furrowing before relaxing as sleep pulled her under completely. Jacob pulled all of the blinds closed and made sure that the back door was unlocked for his pack brother who would come to watch his pregnant mate once he took his shift.

Jacob walked out the door and howled long and soft, the call of shift change. Three new minds entered his head as two others phased out.

'**Hey Boss,'** Quil's happy voice popped in his head.

Jacob looked through his pack brother's eyes and saw that he was on a near direct course to his mates house and sighed in relief, waiting patiently in the trees around his home. Once his pack brother arrived, Jake bowed his head then turned on heel for the woods, watching his packmate nudge open the door still in wolf form and curl up on the floor near the foot of the bed. Quil sighed though and thumped to his side, allowing his face to just poke out the edge of the footboard to keep the Alpha's mate in sight.

'**Thank you, Quil,'** Jake said, his whole body relaxing into his run now that he still had constant visual of his mate.

'**No problem, Jake. I know how it is,'** Quil thought of the pictures of how he was with Claire when she was a baby flashing through his mind.

Jacob smiled at a few of the memories. '**They grow up awful fast, don't they?'**

Quil growled, then hushed when Ellie stirred. Jacob growled at him in his mind, but Quil still went back to answering. '**They really do though. I'm not looking forward to when one of the Rez boys decides they are good enough for her. Dating is not going to be fun.'**

Jacob chuckled at his packmates' misery. Secretly, though, Quill was more than pleased with the path that the spirits had chosen for him. He didn't want to be laden down with an imprint when he was in his 'prime' as he called it. At first he thought that he was going to have to wait for Claire to grow up, but when he thought of waiting for her, his wolf growled at him. It also didn't help that Claire had grown to calling Quil 'Uncle Quilly.' So any idea of waiting was then thrown none too gracefully out the window. Quil was free to find his own soul mate, as he put it. The wait, though, was long and hard. He had already ruled out every Rez girl, and was now determined that he was going to be dating a hoquat. The idea was completely accepted now within the tribe, and Quil was relatively pleased. His teasing remark was, "Maybe I'll score another Bella," which was met by the whole pack chasing him off the cliffs of third beach, the beach the pack had claimed at theirs to avoid tourists.

He had only escaped because they had let him, though. Seth was one of the fastest that the pack had, second to only his sister, and she made sure that he knew it. Quil whined when Jacob replayed the chase in his mind, shifting a bit as he remembered the pain of his alpha's bite on his hindquarters. An alpha's punishment didn't heal like a normal wound, or even another bite from a packmate, it took much longer. It was a sort of power that the Alpha had over his pack, another way to get them to follow his lead, not that his pack wouldn't anyways.

After Paul and Isabella's ceremony, Paul had named Sam Alpha, for he knew that Jacob didn't want it, that he wasn't ready for it. So Sam had withheld the mantle for almost a year before the guilt had nearly crushed Jacob and Jacob had finally earned the courage to challenge Sam for Alpha. A fight ensued, both of their wolves demanding it, Sam's to make sure that the True Alpha was strong enough, and Jacob's to show Sam where he and his wolf belonged. For two nights they fought, never relenting. Running was not a yield, so the chases were always turned back around and ran through the reservation, each wolf trying to outdo the other. While some things Sam excelled at, Jacob was obviously the rightful Alpha as his Stamina outmatched Sam's, his tactics to his chase and takedowns never failed, and his strength was unparallel. So on the morning of the second day that they had been fighting, Sam submitted, relinquishing his duties as Alpha to the rightful heir.

Duties had slightly declined after a while though, when vampires seemed to almost cease to come to the area. One patrol was run now, most often with three wolves or so, for the few hours between light and dusk. It was called the Twilight Shift. No one complained, though, for they had most of the night to spend with their mates, just those few hours after dinner, and then they were free to go home. Of course, with the seasons that passed, the schedules changed, but they adapted, it was one of the things that they were strongest at.

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

**A/N So, no words can describe how guilty I feel about withholding this from you for so long, but alas, I did, and I cannot express my deepest apologies. I hope that you enjoyed though, and if you did, leave me a review. It's like motivation for the next update! The more reviews I get, the quicker the next update will be, that I can promise you. I swear though, that no wait will be as long as this one, unless I am on vacation in which I will let you know ahead of time.**

_**REVIEW RESPONSES**_

hellsbells24: Absolutely loved it

**Thank you! 3 I love it too!**

the newest daughter:I thought for sure they were resurected. Can't believe they phased so young. No matter how hard the battles to come they will have their brothers and sisters in fur. Are you gong to bring Bella and Paul back?

**Nope, no resurrection here. They are not the same Paul and Isabella, they are just their namesakes. And yeah, kind of a shock, phasing at just a few weeks old. And yes, I completely agree, but **_Rudyard Kipling_ **had it perfect when he said, **"_The strength of the pack is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack."_ **But **_Stitch _**could also have it right with, **"_Ohana means family, and family means no one gets left behind, or forgotten." _**Up to you to decide! Lol! And as for am I going to bring Paul and Bella back, well, I don't want to show you all my cards yet. The game has only just begun, luv, so where's the magic if the tricks are shown to you? ;)**

pecabethlover: Please finish and will the pack now it's bells and Paula omg this was the second Bella can fix and it's the best and there's a second one to referee! Sorry I love books but I like to criticise them but this I can't cause it the best story ever and I'm VERY picky on story's but not yours please write back am new at this so sorry if I'm hipper I couldn't stop thinking about the story I hardly slept bye!

**I am sorry, but I am a little confused on exactly what it was that you were saying or trying to say in that first sentence... Lol! XD However, thank you! And don't worry, your 'hyperness,' doesn't bother me at all! Thank you for thinking that this is the best story. To each their own, but I agree, I am really rather fond of this story myself. **

JustSearching: So from the epilogue they are the reincarnated, but will be different. I can't wait to see where you take this. I'm not really one for Bella/wolf pairings but Paul and Jaredmare an exception.

**First of all, I love your name. It's just unique, kind of dark, mysterious, I like it. Also, yes, from the epilogue, they were reincarnated, but that was more of a possible future. We will both just have to wait and see where my muse takes that one, because even I don't know! She's a tricky, my muse. Very flighty, and slightly insane, hence the ending of I have a Secret. Thank you so much for reading and I am so glad that I have captured your attention with this story and I hope that I can continue to hold it throughout it!**

Cokey90: I enjoyed 'I have a secret' and now I can't wait to keep reading this one. It had a very good twist in the prequel to this. Unusual ending and I was choked reading the last two chapters. So this, I can't wait to read more! Keep it up. By the way, to begin with of the first story, I did ummm and ahhh about reading it through. I'm glad I did. So thank you for making it intriguing :)

**I was choked too. Lots of tissues, lots of anger, but also, a stroke of genius and a hit from left field. Almost every story ends in a happy ending, and mine will to, that I promise you, it will just take a bit longer to get there. My muse was sent to jail for giving me that idea, though. But in giving me that idea, she gave me this one, which I think is awesome and I can't wait to see how you all react to the main plot which hasn't even started yet! And yeah, about the first story, that will be going through one more final wash when I have a moment here and there, just to cleanse it. I will be correcting grammar, and maybe changing a few things like the wording of something. To be honest, I couldn't make it through the first chapter as it is... It was an eyesore... But this story, this sequel, Secrets Revealed is my main priority, so once I post this chapter, I'll edit the first IHS chapter, and so on with the rest of the chapters. Each new SR chapter will allow me to edit an IHS chapter. Anyway, I'm rambling. Thank you for sticking through with this story! I hope I do not disappoint! Thank you for your kind words!**

**Thank you all for reviewing! And for also being patient with this story. I just started my Junior year in High School, and well, it's the hardest year out of all four of them, so its said. This is my year to shine, for this is the year that colleges are going to look at. So this story is my second priority, but hey, it's still up there! I'm going to aim for shorter chapters now, about this length, and hopefully I will be able to update once a week. **

**NEW UPDATING POLICY! I will write on friday and saturday and edit on saturday and sunday and hopefully I will post a new chapter every sunday or monday! Work with me, people! Thank you so much!**

**As always, **

**Silver**

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**


	4. Think

Hello everyone. I am sorry you are just now hearing from me, but I have some bad news... A friend of mine was in a car accident a few weeks ago, an accident that took his life, and the lives of two others. It is still a shock to me, and I haven't quite wrapped my mind around it yet. I need some time, I don't know how long, but I need some time to come to terms with this. It isn't easy, and I wouldn't wish this pain on anyone, ever. Its horrible, keeps me awake at night, and even when I sleep, its all of him... _**So until further notice, IHS rewrite and SR will be on hiatus.**_ I hope to be back soon, but he was like a brother to me, and I don't know what to do now without him...

I want you guys to take a lesson from this, as my friend, my brother in every way that matters to me, was in the passenger seat of this car, a car that took a turn labelled 30 at near seventy miles an hour. It's ironic, because at my school they just showed us this video called Heidi's Promise, about something that happened near exactly like this, only with a girl named Heidi... That's not the point though.

The point I am trying to make is that EVERY decision you make, every wrong choice you choose, will come back to affect you in some way. My friend, Miles, made the choice to go to his buddies house, knowing that there was a party with drinking and driving, and he also chose to, when the party was over, get in a car with someone who was far beyond the legal intoxication level, and his final choice was him repeatedly telling the driver to speed up, speed up! ... I can see that he made the choices that led to his death, but I cannot even word how his loss makes me feel, especially knowing that he had a hand in his own death. Just as those of you couldn't probably even imagine being in my shoes. His choices that day led to a locker that will never be opened, a car that will never be given or driven, a bed that will never be slept in, a dog with no one to sleep with and protect, a friend who no longer has a hand to hold, a shoulder to cry on, a brother to protect her, a friend to laugh with and share memories with, a empty place setting at a dinner table for three now, and a scholarship that was missed out on for the place of his dreams. He was a talented football and lacrosse player, and now he has left his team without one of their captians, without their running back, without their low-attack man, and has left behind a jersey number that can never be worn again, number three.

So, just think the next time you do something, okay? Even the smaller things. For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. Newton's third law. So just think about that for me, okay? I don't want you, or your friends, especially not your family, to have to go through what I am going to, not even if you live to be a thousand or have a hundred more lives, I never want someone in your life to be taken from you in the way that my friend, my brother was.

Thank you all for your support with me, and for being the patient readers that you are. I hope to be back soon, but the urge to do anything creative has left me. My mind and heart are suffering. He was someone I admired, someone I loved, and I can't ever get him back, no matter what I say or promise whoever will listen, he is gone, and there is nothing that I can do to change it...

Think, just think. Please, I beg you.

Until next time, hopefully with happier news and a new chapter...

**_Silver _**_**Winged One...**_

(What I would give to really be, to fly up to heaven and take you back with me...)

I miss you, Miles... I love you, always...

September 23rd, 2014

Miles Jordan Harrow


End file.
